


My 'Lil Guppy

by Kateri



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cop Blair, First Time, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high flying Sentinel and his guppy Guide</p>
            </blockquote>





	My 'Lil Guppy

"Sandburg, hey Sandburg wake up."

Detective Blair Sandburg tried to ignore the annoying voice in his ear by burrowing deeper under the covers. When the voice didn't go away Blair cracked open one eyelid to peer out from under the cheap covers at whoever was trying to wake him up. Not seeing anyone in front of him Blair closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Thirty seconds later Blair's eyes flew open when he found himself lying on the floor staring up at Detective Rick Keller of Vice who had just flipped Blair and the mattress off the motel's cheap bed frame.

"Shit man, what'd you do that for?" Blair asked, running his hand through his hair trying to get it to lie down.

"Because I've been trying to wake you up for the past six minutes," answered Keller, tossing Blair his jacket and gun. "Get your stuff, Jennings will be here in about five to relieve you."

"What the hell are you talking about man?" Blair asked. "I still got another twelve hours on this fucking stakeout." The stakeout in question was a joint Major Crimes/Vice operation that had been going on for three weeks without any notable success. As the rookie Blair had found himself at the bottom of the totem pole and assigned the grunt work, which included marathon stakeout sessions with members of Vice.

"No you don't Sandburg," said Keller not unkindly. "Banks called, Ellison was out at some pharmaceutical company asking questions about a case."

Blair held perfectly still, fear for his partner evident on his face. Quickly standing Blair grabbed his things and demanded to know what happened.

"I don't know kid," Keller replied. "I was just told that you needed to get down there ASAP to help your partner."

Blair simply nodded at this. If Simon said that little it was probably Sentinel related and if so he needed to get to his Sentinel as quickly as possible. As soon as his relief arrived Blair was out the door and on his way to his partner's side.

Pulling up at the address he had been given Blair was not reassured by the number of cop cars and other rescue vehicles parked around the building. Blair quickly got out of his car and began searching for someone that could tell him where his partner was. He was about to lose his cool when he heard Simon's bellow from over near one of the smaller buildings.

Running over Blair was relieved to see that Simon did not seem overly worried so maybe whatever happened to Jim wasn't real bad.

"About time you got here Sandburg." Simon growled.

"Where's Jim and what happened to him? Is something wrong with his senses? Did he zone out? What?" Blair fired off at his Captain until the older man raised his hands and yelled, "Enough Sandburg! Jim is mostly fine, his senses MIGHT have escalated his condition, but he did not zone out." Simon finished looking hard at his detective.

Blair ignored the glare and opened his mouth to demand the location of his partner when he became aware of a commotion coming from inside the building. Running in Blair was greeted by the strangest thing he had ever seen.

Jim Ellison, tough as nails detective, former Ranger, and all around tough guy had two of his fellow detectives pinned in a corner and he was.. hugging them?

No not hugging, Blair decided after a second look. Jim was copping a feel on Brown and Rafe. For a moment Blair felt a wave of unreasonable anger toward H and Rafe. Why did they get to have Jim's hands all over their butts? Those hands belonged over all over his butt.

Okay Sandburg, you're losing it Blair thought. Instead of listening to the deranged part of his brain he really should try to save the two detectives from his groping partner.

"Um, Simon," Blair asked turning to face his captain who had followed him in. "What happened to Jim?" With his back to his partner Blair didn't see Jim's head jerk up and around to stare at Blair.

"Well, Jim seems to have been doused with something that was being cooked up here by some of the scientists." Simon said. "What exactly it's supposed to do we don't know, the lab guys won't talk without their lawyers." Simon glanced behind Blair in time to see Jim stalking up behind his partner in perfect imitation of his spirit guide, a calculating smile on his face.

"Jim what are you-" Was all Simon was able to get out before Jim swept Blair up from behind in a bone crushing grip. He ran one hand down Blair's body from his shoulder down to his crotch, which he rubbed for a moment while he whispered something in Blair's ear. With a wicked smirk, Jim swung him up on his shoulder and ran off down the hall.

Simon, Joel, H, Rafe, and the two uniformed officers just stared in shock at the hallway that one of their fellow brothers in blue had just carried his partner down.

"What just happened here?" asked Rafe looking around the room.

"Did Jim just call Hairboy 'mine'?" H asked looking at his captain.

Simon just stood there, his cigar hanging out of his mouth looking as if it was about to fall out.

"Um, Simon don't you think we should find them and make sure that Blair is okay?" Joel asked looking down the hall, a worried expression on his face. No one got the chance to answer because at that moment every one could here Blair yell at the top of his lungs.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ELLISON!!!"

The three detectives and their captain found themselves running down the hallway following the sounds of distress to an employee lounge. Bursting in, all four men stopped dead at the sight before them. Jim had Blair pinned beneath him on a large couch. One hand was covering Blair's mouth to muffle the smaller man's shouts. The other hand however was trying to divest the Guide of his many layers of clothing.

Blair was wriggling and squirming for all his 5'7'' frame would allow, not entirely sure anymore if he was trying to get away or get into Jim's pants. Something wasn't right with the Big Guy, but oh did this sure feel good!

"Ellison! What do you think you are doing to Sandburg?" Simon yelled interrupting Jim's attack on Blair's fly and distracting Jim just long enough for Blair to buck him off onto the floor.

The new voices, all talking at once distracted Jim long enough for Blair to get to his feet. Blair then proceeded to zigg when Jim zagged. For all of ten seconds Blair thought he was going to make it to the dubious safety offered by his laughing coworkers, then he felt a strong hand grasping his ankle and yanking. The flushed young man fell to all fours, his feet scrambling to gain purchase on the slippery linoleum floor.

Somewhere in his fuzzy, drugged mind Jim decided that enough was enough, this panther was done pussyfooting around. Jim picked up his confused mate by the back of his jeans and the collars of his many shirts and tossed him back on the couch before throwing himself on top of Blair. Ignoring the yelling of his fellow detectives Jim began to kiss, nibble, and lick every bit of exposed Blair-skin that he could reach.

Blair jumped and let out a small yelp that was swallowed by Jim's mouth when his Sentinel jammed his hand into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out Blair's Swiss Army knife and began cutting away his clothing, one layer at a time.

Blair managed to dislodge Jim's lips from his own long enough to beg for help from his laughing coworkers.

"Sorry Hairboy," H snorted "But you seem to have things well in hand."

At this H, Rafe, and Joel all started into another laughing fit while Simon glared at Blair as if the whole situation was his fault. When Jim started slicing Blair's jeans though Simon deiced that it was time for him to step in and try to control the situation no matter how much he wished he had never heard the names Ellison and Sandburg.

Simon stepped forward intending to remove the now dazed Blair from under Jim but as soon as he was within three feet of the couch Jim, the lead detective of Major Crimes, growled at him

"Now Jim why don't you let Sandburg up and then we can go talk to the lab techs and see what it was you got dosed with, okay?" Simon asked while making calm down gestures with his hands and inching closer to the couch. "Just hand me Sandburg and everything-"

Simon was unable to finish because as soon as he mentioned handing him Blair, Jim jumped up off the couch and hauled Blair up onto his shoulder before trying to run out of the room. Stopped by H and Rafe, Jim was unable to leave the room and instead deposited Blair on the counter top in the corner and began groping him again while addressing Simon.

"NO, he's mine to pet, and hug, and fuck, and call my lil guppy. Go get your own Blair this one is MINE, and I don't share." So saying Jim pulled Blair off the counter into a dip and planted a brain-melting kiss on him.

Ignoring the snickering behind him Simon said soothingly, "Jim, Blair is not yours, now would you give him to me if I promise not to fuck him?'

Jim simply glared at his captain and said, "NO, of course you want to fuck Blair, everyone wants my lil guppy but now he is mine mine mine"

Blair, groggy from being kissed and stripped and manhandled, looked up and asked confused "Simon you want to fuck me? Thought you were straight, sorry but you're not my type, though you got the tall part down, or should that be up?"

"Sandburg shut up." Simon bellowed at the babbling younger man and rubbed his head trying to block out the sound of Jim singing 'mine mine all mine' while trying to put his hand down Blair's barely there pants. Before he could decided what to do about his drugged out detective a uniform walked into the lounge and handed Simon some papers.

"Sir, we finally got some info from one of the techs that was arrested. Here is all that we have so far," the officer's explanation trailed off as the scene in front of him began to penetrate. "Um, sir was the Detective exposed to the compound?" he asked at last pointing toward Jim who was once again groping and kissing Blair who was not struggling nearly as much.

Simon simply nodded feeling a migraine beginning behind his eyes while H and Rafe continued to giggle occasionally. Joel had finally calmed down and was trying to inch over toward Jim and Blair without Jim noticing.

"Well from what we've been able to determine so far it was something that one of the lab techs cooked up and when some of the others found out they wanted in on it and they added to what the other one had come up with. Seems all of them are losers with women so they decided to get a little chemical help." , the officer explained. "It should wear off without any permanent effects but while it is still in his blood stream, well."

"Just tell me why he is acting the way he is please," Simon begged wishing he had not got out of bed that morning.

"Apparently the guy thought he could score if the woman he wanted was intoxicated and aroused. So he designed a drug to induce these states in a person. And the others decided to try to turn it into a designer drug."

"So he's drunk, high, and horny pretty much." Simon said shaking his head.

"Pretty much sir, and we don't know how long it will last, but on the upside it appears safe, you just lock him up at home till it passes." The officer said just before turning and leaving.

Just as Simon was wondering how he was going to peel his best detective off his newest one Rafe solved the problem by throwing a bucket of water onto Jim. The only problem with this was that Rafe now had Jim's undivided attention and he did not look happy. Rafe began to back up as Jim slowly stalked across the room to pin Rafe against the wall. Before he could do anything to the well-dressed man he twirled and ran out the door after his Guide who had used the distraction to slip out and make a run for it.

Simon just stood there a moment wondering when he had lost control. After much thought he decided it started the day a certain curly haired observer had shown up and had simply snowballed from there. Pulling out his cell to place an APB on his high flying detective Simon was surprised when it started ringing, quickly answering it he was slightly relieved to hear Blair on the other end.

"Simon, don't worry, I heard what the uniform said. All I have to do is get Jim away from everyone till that stuff gets out of his system, don't worry I can take care of myself." Simon started cursing when he realized that Blair had hung up on him and hoped that the younger man knew what he was doing.

Deciding that if he wanted to stay one step ahead of his high flying Sentinel he would need a few things from the loft, Blair headed home. Once outfitted he would head toward the forest and lure his partner away from other people. Blair knew it was a stupid plan with holes big enough to drive a Mack truck through but it was the only solution he could come up with at the moment. Granted this was mostly because most of the blood in his body had taken up residence below the belt, and deep down he secretly hoped Jim would catch him.

Quickly unlocking the loft door Blair stepped into the apartment and turned to secure the door in case Jim somehow managed to reach the loft before he left. Blair was so intent on his task that he never noticed the figure stealing up behind him. Blair was taken totally by surprise when he suddenly found himself spun around and pinned against the door by his roommate. His highly aroused roommate if the rock hard erection digging into him was any judge.

Jim leaned into Blair even more and ducked his head down to lick and then nip at Blair's ear. Taking Blair's surprised gasp as a sign that he had his Guide's attention Jim whispered into Blair's ear.

"You've been a baaaad guppy Blair."

Jim sniffed at Blair's neck as he shivered and smelled the arousal on his partner. Nodding in satisfaction Jim began to talk in low husky tones in-between licking and kissing his soon to be lover.

"Yes, very bad, swiping my keys like that. Did you really think a little thing like that would stop me?"

"N-no, just slow you down," Blair whimpered as Jim sucked his earlobe into his mouth.

"All you did my lil guppy was get us a little privacy, which I should thank you for. After all I don't share." Jim said biting down slightly on Blair's shoulder.

"J-jim-m," Blair stuttered trying to control his breathing "You don't want to do this man, it's the drugs talking. You're gonna wake up and freak out, and then my butt is gonna be on the street man."

Jim ignored Blair and hefted him over his shoulder and carried him to the couch. Blair found himself tossed onto it but before he could try to escape Jim was straddling his body using his left hand to pin Blair's arms above his head. With his other hand Jim reached behind his back and pulled out his bowie knife.

"Uh, what you planning on doing with that Big Guy?" Blair asked eyeing the knife uneasily chanting 'jimwouldneverhurtme' in his head.

Jim outlined Blair's jaw with the back of the blade and then moved it lower and began slicing off Blair's remaining clothing.

"JIM! Stop, you don't want to do this man." Blair yelled, not knowing how to stop his partner.

"Oh but I do my little guppy." Jim said leaning down and biting Blair on his jaw hard enough to leave a mark but not break the skin. "I've wanted to strip you, lick you, and fuck you since I slammed you against your office wall my lil guppy." Jim growled into Blair's ear. "And you've wanted me too. In fact you wanted me to bend you over your desk and take you right then and there didn't you?"

Blair tried to hide his face but Jim wouldn't let him.

"Didn't you?" Jim insisted. "In fact you're such a slut you would turn over for anyone wouldn't you?"

"NO!" Blair said "You, only you. Never anyone else just you."

Jim smiled down at Blair and gently kissed his lips. "Yes, mine."

Simon pulled out his key to the loft and opened the door when his knocks went unanswered, and walked in. The only thing he saw out of place was the various pieces of clothing lying about. Worried, Simon started to look for his men but was stopped when Jim walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"Simon, I didn't give you a key just so you could walk in." Jim said.

"I couldn't get a hold of Sandburg and was worried. How are you feeling Jim?" Simon asked watching him with a wary eye.

"I'm fine Simon, most of the drug has worn off I think. I'm not about to jump your bones so don't worry." Jim said walking toward the stairs. "And as for Blair, he is in bed. Poor thing was exhausted."

Simon quickly walked over to the French doors and opened them but immediately turned back to Jim, anger evident on his face. "Where is he?"

"I never said what bed he was in." Jim said a smug smile on his face.

Simon quickly looked up and was immediately alarmed by the arm hanging through the railing, a pair of handcuffs hanging from the wrist.

"What the hell did you do to him Ellison?" Simon yelled running up the stars. Once he reached the top he stopped in shock at what he saw.

Blair was lying on his stomach in the middle of a very messed up bed. The sheets were tangled around his legs and the smell of sex permeated the air. Tubes of lube, baby wipes and other things Simon didn't want to identify were scattered about. Blair's hair was a mess but this went along with the rest of him. Various bodily fluids covered both him and the sheets. Hickeys, bites, and scratches covered his back and butt. In fact one very noticeable bite was right in the middle of one ass cheek.

Startled, Simon jumped forward when Jim touched his shoulder. Leaning against the railing Jim seemed to personify the expression 'like the cat that got the canary' or maybe the cat that got the cream would be more appropriate considering Blair's state.

"Jim," the figure on the bed moaned shifting slightly "cum bac'ta bed. Lone'ly here."

Hearing this Simon simply turned and walked down the stairs and out the door, muttering under his breath about Sentinels and their improvising sidekicks.

"Jim, wuz up?' Blair asked sleepily turning to face the stairs. "Ah, it appears you are." He said eyeing the tenting towel around Jim's waist. "Want me to do something about that big guy?" he asked leering.

Jim leered right back at him and stalked toward the bed. Lying down on top of his lover Jim began to kiss Blair's nape and murmured "Of course, but only you my 'lil guppy."


End file.
